


Not a poem 2

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	Not a poem 2

I want to experience everything  
Because I want to be tested  
And know how I measure up  
I want to go beyond what I can stand  
To be forced to endure more than I can  
To be forced to lose control  
To be found lacking  
To be discovered to be weak and vulnerable  
To be exposed in this way  
And then manipulated easily  
I want you to find my weaknesses and use them as levers  
To make me lose control embarrassingly quickly  
I want to be humiliated, human and weak  
And nothing so special or different  
And I want you to love me just the same


End file.
